westopolis_heroesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Justine the Mousefox
Justine the Mousefox ist eine Feindin von Tiffany, die früher in der Schule von ihr gemobbt wurde. Nachdem Tiffany gebissen wurde, bemerkte sie das irgendwann und als Mythennerd wollte sie ebenso einen Vampir finden, um gebissen zu werden. Der Beißer von ihr war Tatiana the Hedgehog. Aus der nerdigen Justine wurde eine Justine, die jetzt die mobbt, die sie gemobbt hatten. Sie brachte fast alle um, die damals mit Tiffany zu tun hatten, so ironisch wie möglich. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Persönlichkeit Justine war früher eine sehr nerdige, zurückhaltende Mythenfanatikerin, die sich für das Übermenschliche interessierte. Das machte sie zu einem Mobbingopfer in der Schule, was sie sehr depressiv machte. Als sie mehr und mehr ahnte, dass Tiffany von einem Vampir gebissen wurde, wollte sie das gleiche Schicksal wie Tiffany erleiden, um eine schöne Vampirin zu werden. Nachdem sie gebissen wurde, ist von der alten Justine nicht viel übrig geblieben. Aus der leicht depressiven Justine wurde eine leicht abgehobene, egoistische Justine, die sich selbst für was Besseres hält, da sie ein Vampir ist und Sterbliche "unter ihr stehen". Sie blieb aber sehr nerdig, wenn es um Mythen und Theorien ging. Sie kann Tiffany nicht leiden und will sie für das, was sie mit ihr machte, spüren lassen. Justine hat aber auch eine nette Seite, die sie den Leuten zeigt, die es wert sind. Sie besitzt auch eine verdrehte Art von Humor, weil sie die Morde anderer mit einer Pointe verzieren möchte. Fähigkeiten Justine ist trotz ihrer geringen Körpergröße ziemlich stark, was von ihrem Vampirismus kommt. Sie ist auch ziemlich schnell und kann hohe Geschwindigkeiten erreichen. Justine hat auch hohe Nahkampfkünste, die sie überdurchschnittlich oft einsetzt. Justine kann sich auch in eine Fledermaus verwandeln, um zu fliegen. Verbindungen Tatiana the Hedgehog Justine findet Tatiana hinterhältig und clever, aber sie ist ihr dankbar dafür, dass sie Justine gebissen hatte. Tiffany the Mongoose Justine hasst Tiffany sehr, da Tiffany Justine in der Vergangenheit öfter bloßgestellt hatte, so dass aus beiden keine Freunde mehr werden können. Justine brachte nach und nach mehr und mehr Freunde von Tiffany um, also hasst sie auch die Freunde von Tiffany, auch wenn sie möglicherweise nichts mit dem Konflikt der Beiden zu tun haben. Malia Prushka Justine sieht Malia als Seelenverwandte an, weil beiden von Tiffany das Leben "ruiniert" wurde. Allerdings findet sie Malias Begründung lächerlich und kindisch. Mara Moonlight Justine mag Mara eigentlich, nur versteht sie nicht, warum sie mit Tiffany abhängt. Dennoch würde Justine Mara umbringen, wenn sie sich zwischen den Beiden stellt. The Covenent Justine hält nicht viel von The Covenent, weswegen sie alleine agiert. Chrissy the Cat Justine kann Chrissy eigentlich nicht ausstehen, schon alleine sie mit ihr in Verbindung zu bringen ist schon für Justine eine Schande. Dennoch sind beide oft miteinander zu sehen, da Justine sie wohl doch wertschätzt. Die ermordeten Freunde von Tiffany Justine liebt es, sie umgebracht zu haben und ist stolz drauf, dass Tiffany leidet, weswegen sie es immer wieder tut. Die Tode haben immer was mit einer Charaktereigenschaft des Opfers zu tun. Zitate Trivia *Justine wäre als Mensch 148 cm groß. *Justines Morde sind immer ironisch gehalten. *Justines Vater war ein Fuchs und Justines Mutter war eine Maus. *Justine ist Atheist. *Justine besitzt ein eigenes Haus, angepasst an ihren Maßen. Die Tür ist nur 170 cm hoch, die Decke hingegen ist auch nur 200 cm hoch. Galerie Justine Vergangenheit.png|Justine vor ihrem Biss Justine by Veni.png|Justine gibt sich selbstbewusst Justine by Blaze.png|Justine by Blazy X3 Chrissy horny and Justine pissed.png|Justine ist angepisst von Chrissy Kobri (11.Woche) bei einer Reservat-Führung +2 Gast-Auftritte.jpg|Justine im Reservat by Raptor Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Fuchs Kategorie:Maus Kategorie:Hybrid Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Vampir Kategorie:Mörder